Dragon VS Dragon
by Professor Kokonoe
Summary: Explains White's meeting with N toward the end of the game.  White describes her feelings and thoughts as the epic battle is about to begin.  Includes spoilers.  Rated T for safety.


Author's Note: I wrote this for a class assignment and thought I'd share it with everyone. I don't usually write in present tense or first person, so if you see any grammar (or spelling) mistakes, please tell me. Also, if anyone can speak Japanese and translate all of N's in-game dialogue when you meet him at the Pokemon League, I would appreciate it if you told me exactly what he was saying so I can put it in here. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy reading. :)

Dragon VS Dragon

I always knew N had it good; he had his own castle, tons of people that would take a bullet for him, a playroom filled with all the toys in the world to satisfy his child-like mind, a legendary dragon, and two mothers (so to speak; seventeen years after N's birth and they were still trying to figure out who the real mother was, seeing as both of them got with Geechisu and had their children at the same time, but one of them didn't get her child back from the hospital due to a mix-up so the self-proclaimed "goddesses" were constantly bickering over whose baby N was. You hear a lot of gossip and drama when you're as outgoing and nosy as I am.). I question why the dragon isn't sitting in here with him now. He sits there alone in his throne at the end of a walkway surrounded by water, staring at me with the same distant expression he wore on the day we met. I always felt weak at his gaze, even now with my memory-controlling alien companion floating at my side.

N stands and begins walking toward me on the white stone walkway. I watch his expression, which never changes, and think back to his playroom, wondering if his throne room would look similar if it weren't filled with water. I had seen a picture of N when he was younger, when he had bright eyes instead of distant ones; what changed him, I wonder? I can't help but think his father, Geechisu, whom even I know is using N's dream for his own gain. I break out of my thoughts when I see that N is only a few feet away from me now. I take a step back absentmindedly, and Alien floats behind me and wraps his arms around my neck to calm me.

Why am I so nervous? Sure, he's the Champion of the entire Isshu region, but my team and I have beaten him several times in the past. Perhaps I'm just edgy because I know that he, somewhere, has a large white dragon on stand-by. I don't know where it is (I don't expect him to keep it in a Monster Ball), and I have no clue how it's going to get in here. I kind of sucks to know that he has a powerful dragon and all I have is the Dark Stone, the piece of the opposing dragon's destroyed body in my back pack. Should I bring it out? Will something happen in the next few minutes to revive it?

I snap out of my thoughts again and realize that N is rambling about his "dream" again, which I hate to say is a rather pointless one as no one will ever go along with it. For once, I refuse to listen and just stand there, waiting for him to change the subject.

He stops pacing, turns toward me, and calls for it. Yes, it. The dragon. I freeze, and my eyes dart upward to the ceiling for a moment, and then to the water, but I snatch my eyes away, remembering that the dex said it was a fire dragon. A moment later, a deafening crash rings throughout the room as the large blue-eyed white dragon flies through the wall behind N. It lands several feet away from him and decides to show off its power. Its tail glows red and a wall of fire surrounds it, so hot that all the water in the room evaporates in seconds.

Despite this incredible display of destructive power, I find that I cannot be afraid of this beautiful creature. Its very presence overwhelms me with warmth and happiness. It feels like the biggest weight in the world has been lifted off of my shoulders. I can even manage a smile.

There is a tug at my bag. Alien unzips it for me and the Dark Stone slowly flies out. It freezes in midair and a dark energy hits it from four different directions, but I can't tell if it is emitting the energy or absorbing it. Alien and I step back a little; we know what is happening: the black dragon Zekrom is being reawakened by the mere presence of the white dragon Reshiram. After a few moments of energy emission/absorption, the temperature of the room feels like it has dropped greatly.

The stone increases in size and takes on a slightly different shape. Once it is full, the black dragon's red eyes open and it uncurls and lands on the ground in front of me with a loud thud. It roars and my blood runs cold. All the warm feelings I felt before vanish and are replaced with cold feelings of dread and sadness. I can feel tears forming, but I do what I can to hold them back.

Zekrom, too, wishes to show off its power, as it summons a large blue lightning bolt above that crashes onto it, surrounding it in a dome of blinding sparks. It growls lightly as the sparks fade out. The dragon then turns around and looks at me with its fierce eyes, causing me to jump in surprise.

N says something strange, something like the dragon's have chosen their heroes but Zekrom wishes to see if I can handle it. I release an exasperated sigh; why couldn't Zekrom choose N while Reshiram turned its back on him and came to me instead? Despite my discomfort, I look into the fierce eyes of the black dragon and prepare for battle.

It ends. We have won the battle. My Doredia, Hanahime ("flower princess," or "Princess Flower" if you want to be formal), has suffered quite a beating but she defeated the dragon using only a status inflictor and a health sapper. When Zekrom's health was down, all it took was a Hyper Ball…

I replace Hahakomori with Zekrom, even though it probably won't help seeing as the dragon is still asleep and in low health, but there was no point in keeping two grass types on the team either. N says some things, but I'm not really listening. Then, he comes over and heals my team to full health in a matter of seconds! But why? He is my opponent, is he not? He says nothing, but walks back to where Reshiram waits.

He yells to me; he's never done that before. It is a declaration of war. We are no longer fighting as rivals, but as enemies. We rush forward, and a battle of epic proportions commences.

Reshiram jumps over N and stands between us. I throw the Hyper Ball, and out comes Zekrom, ready to tear into its opposite. Since N has had Reshiram for longer than I have had Zekrom, it was expected from the beginning to be of higher level, and therefore stronger and faster. However, N does not take full advantage of this. He orders Reshiram to use Cross Fire. Is he taking this battle seriously? It doesn't seem so anymore, as I know that he is aware that fire type attacks do little damage to dragons.

This isn't entirely the case for Zekrom, due to the face that it has crappy defenses. The attack does a decent amount of damage. I tell Zekrom to use Dragon Breath, a dragon type attack that is super effective to other dragons. Zekrom's attack stats are better than its defenses, as the attack does quite a bit of damage.

The same attacks are repeated from the both of us, but Reshiram falls to Zekrom's power. N calls the dragon back into what appears to be a regular Monster Ball (that really shouldn't be fair…). He does not send out another fighter immediately, however, but stares at me with a calm expression.

"You have defeated Reshiram," he states. "Are you proud knowing that you have used a creature of opposite sign to wipe out the creature that you were connected to?"

I blink in confusion. "Say what?"

"Reshiram is the White Yang dragon. You were born under the Yang symbol, which was obvious from your personality and even more so from your reaction when Reshiram entered the room. Zekrom is the Black Yin dragon. Yin is the opposing force to Yang, and symbolizes negativity, darkness, and all things docile. You felt it when Zekrom was reborn, didn't you?"

"…Yes. That explains it."

"How do you feel?"

I placed a hand over my heart. I didn't know. I didn't know what I felt, what to say…

N changes the subject. "I am still the Champion," he starts. "I have five other team members for you to go through, and-" he pulls another Monster Ball from his pocket "-we won't make this battle easy on you, White."

I grin a little bit. Ah, N, you're such a child…

FIN


End file.
